


Vin Rouge

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Guns, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Rain, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: Carlos is supposed to drive TK home and that's the opposite of what happens, rain kisses and sex ensue
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 377





	Vin Rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [酒红 Vin Rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956852) by [Jellyfish_Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky)



> Set after the date scene in 1x03 "Texas Proud"

Carlos had intended to drive TK back home and send him off with a kiss, but moments after they both got into his truck which was parked in the Honky Tonk lot, TK convinced him otherwise. TK pushed up the armrest and scooted right onto the center console of the Ford and pulled Carlos by the jaw into a sweet kiss that made Carlos smile and eventually, shake his head because the other man was going to be relentless, he knew it.  
  
“You were planning to take me home, right?” TK muttered while his lips found Carlos’ neck and his palm slid over the abdomen of Carlos’ shirt. “You look good in wine.”

Carlos breathed deeply as he let TK’s hands wander. Carlos decided to be damned with the rules because despite TK being in a vulnerable state, he was a grown man, even if he had never been told off on the job before. That was a regular thing for Carlos and should be for a man in uniform. Carlos couldn’t quite place how their chemistry worked because he was like butter for Tyler Kennedy Strand.

“I’ll take you home when you’re ready to go home, how about that?” Carlos offered as he pulled back to find the ignition with his thumb and start the truck. “But you have to put your seat belt on, man. I can’t have that pretty face getting messed up anymore.”

TK didn’t let up immediately. He slid his hand over Carlos’ left-tucked dick that was already making an outline in his tight jeans and bit the sensitive spot where Carlos’ neck and shoulder met. Carlos was readying to push him off when TK slid back into his seat “You can mess me up anytime you want to,” TK said with a bit of a purr.

Carlos pushed down the armrest and leaned on it to get near the fireman once more. TK moved in but this was Carlos’ turn to put a hand on his date as his thick palm and fingers held TK by the throat as they kissed. He gently pushed his thumb against TK’s Adam’s Apple before pulling back. “Seat belt,” he said clearly as he let his fingers drag down into the collar of TK’s tight shirt before he sat back in the driver’s seat and tried not to look too completely punch drunk.

The drive turned out to be an eye-opener for TK because for every typical Austin slowdown they came met on the main roads, Carlos had a fantastic move on an old dirt road or a loop on an exit to bypass another, busier exit. By the time they got to Carlos’ place, TK describable as Alice and Carlos the Chesire Cat.

“You are teaching me these routes,” TK said as he pointed across the hood of the black truck. Carlos chuckled as he jogged around the front of the truck, the skies were opening on them. Carlos grinned as he went for his house with the key as TK followed. As soon as he got the door open though he turned to see his date backing up into the rain with his hands held up and his head tilted like he was daring Carlos to come for him, which Carlos did.

When they collided, TK draped his arms around Carlos’ shoulders as they kissed and moaned and kissed some more. Carlos had half a notion to pick up TK and spin them around if not for his nosy neighbors. The rain was cold and their breaths were thick and hot. TK was smiling as if he’d forgotten all about the guy on his crew who’d called him out and the brawl at the bar which could have gotten him locked up for a day or two. No, he was smiling like he was grateful and he banged his forehead into Carlos’ and Carlos would have winced if he wasn’t grinning too, even if they were soaked as he tried to pull TK toward the house.

With much struggle, TK got his own skin-sticking shirt undone and nearly off his body before they got inside. The wet, dark fabric hit the floor just inside the door as TK climbed into Carlos’ arms and Carlos lifted until TK’s legs were around his waist. TK cradled Carlos’ face and kissed his sore forehead. Carlos kicked the door closed so he wouldn’t drop TK.

Without staggering, Carlos started for the bedroom and hefted TK who was already taking off his shoes. TK stopped Carlos by grabbing his face again and pulled him into a biting kiss before he pushed their foreheads together. He shook his head fervently with his eyes closed. “No, no, no. No bedroom,” TK said and it was either a plea or demand but Carlos didn’t know TK well enough to tell. TK then leaned into Carlos and started opening his own fly. Carlos wanted to slow things down but he knew TK was going to be erratic. He knew it and had brought the guy home anyway, which made him swallow thickly.

“Just give me a second,” Carlos said as he moved to set TK down near the couch. “It’s just -- there is a gun on my hip and I’m very happy to see you,” he explained as he pulled back to pull the Glock out into view and TK chuckled before coming for one more kiss and then dropping haphazardly onto to the couch. “I’m holding a weapon here, Tyler,” Carlos deadpanned. “Don’t mess around like that.” He managed to be stern enough that TK’s face fell into an apologetic way that indicated he would rather be hiding under the couch. Carlos’ face broke out into a grin. “I can’t believe you fell for that, but seriously I have to go put this away,” Carlos said with a chuckle and TK flatted himself on the couch in seeming relieved embarrassment as he laughed.

Putting away the gun and clip into separate locked cases, Carlos caught his breath and came back to TK sitting on the couch as he made a face while peeling off his no-show socks. He was otherwise completely naked and Carlos decided he was too clothed for the occasion before he was taking off his shirt. “So, I look good in wine?” Carlos asked. “Most guys would say I look good in red or not even notice,” he pointed out as he came to sit on the couch beside TK and remove his boots. TK laughed as he flung away the socks and turned to kiss Carlos heatedly. Carlos let out a groan as TK’s hand made quick work of his belt which got tossed by way of the socks and TK briefly straddled him, licking his lips as he undid Carlos’ fly.

“Most guys wouldn’t insist on a condom when the hot fireman wants their dick as badly as I did,” TK noted with a smirk as he stood back and had Carlos’ jeans off in one firm, smooth pull and over TK’s shoulder they went.

“You’re good at that,” Carlos commented with a raise of his brow as TK straddled him again and pushed his bare ass against Carlos’ still clothed groin.

“I’ve depantsed many, many men,” TK said with a sly grin that got wider as Carlos bucked up against him. TK grabbed Carlos’s jaw to tip his head back and lick his pulse point and Carlos responded by pulling TK’s body down into his and hitching his hips once, twice, a third time, and a fourth time until TK was breathing heavily against his jaw.

Carlos brought his nose down to push their foreheads together as he moved two fingers between TK’s ass cheeks and pushed on his tailbone. “We can be rough,” Carlos said in a husky tone before shaking his head slowly. “But we also have to be safe.”

TK chuckled dryly before he twisted and arched his beautiful body toward the side table where Carlos had popped the box of condoms after interrupting their prelude to sex last week. Carlos leaned back against the couch as he heard TK pull open a drawer and fiddle with the box “You should know, I think these are pricier than they’re worth,” TK said as he came back with a package in his hand.

Carlos shook his head. “They’re thinner, stronger, last longer, and have ribs for my pleasure,” he said with an educating smirk. “And there is no way I’m--”

“Fucking me bareback? Yeah, got that,” TK said as he moved up Carlos’ body as Carlos worked off his underwear. “But do they always have to be ribbed for your pleasure?” TK wondered as he sat back down on naked Carlos and tore into the condom.

Carlos blinked at the revelation he’d just heard. “I didn’t know you were into anything but what you did a few days ago. You were amazing.”

TK snorted softly as he checked the condom for blemishes or holes, just like Carlos had last time. “Yeah, I know I’m a great power bottom, but I’m not always a bottom,” TK said as his eyebrows did the judging of Carlos for him.

“I didn’t mean to be offensive,” Carlos began but TK cut him off with a deep kiss.

TK licked his lips and shook his head as he said, “You can’t have that body and that mouth and not want me to tear you in half some time, babe.” Carlos let out a soft noise as TK expertly rolled the condom onto Carlos’ erection and gave it that little tug to leave some room at the head. Carlos grabbed TK’s hips and squeezed hard as TK grabbed a handful of Carlos’ hair at the back of his head.

Almost like fate was against them there was bright flash of lightning outside followed by a blackout in the house and a roll of thunder that shook the lamps. TK didn’t let go of his hair but Carlos did ease up on TK’s hips. ‘Do you still wanna--” Carlos began.

“Can’t find holes in the dark?” TK teased in a thick voice that ran a buzz straight through Carlos’ belly.

Carlos nasally breathed a deep breath before letting one hand off TK’s toned hips to adjust the condom and hold onto it as he flopped his hard dick against TK’s ass, slid between his cool cheeks, and then stopped when he found the source of heat. TK did the rest and took a hand to guide Carlos’ hand as his tight body then lowered. They each hissed as the head pressed into TK’s warm hole. TK’s hand gripped painfully tight in Carlos’ hair as the head slid in until the muscle gave and relaxed around Carlos’ dick. Carlos let out a heavy breath at the feel of the slide of sex, but not without some deep breaths from TK. Last time they should have done more prep and this time, Carlos should have remembered, but he was nevertheless surprised again.

“You okay?” Carlos asked carefully, breathing deep in the dark and unable to see TK’s face. He groaned when he got an answer, which made him want to droop and never leave that couch. TK tugged on his hair and worked himself slowly up and down, grinding his hips when his ass hit Carlos’ thighs.

All Carlos could do was breathe and hold on. He slid his arms around TK as TK pulled him into a strain for a kiss. TK’s tongue slid into his mouth as the other man rocked himself on Carlos. Their breaths mingled and every time Carlos groaned, which was easy to do as TK swiveled his hips one way and back before he tightened his ass and ground hard into Carlos’ lap, TK would gently nip at his nose. Carlos would laugh if he wasn’t so gone for the man on top of him.

As the storm raged outside and the thunder clapped and clattered, TK began to work their bodies harder and harder until Carlos could feel an orgasm teasing him. He immediately shifted to throw TK down onto the couch and pile his heavier weight onto TK as he planted a foot on the floor for leverage. He thrust into TK as hands clawed at his back. Carlos grabbed the hands and pushed them up until they hit the side table as TK happily moaned and whined when Carlos wouldn’t let go of his wrists as TK fought him. Actually, TK laughed as they fought, which just encouraged Carlos to push harder as their bodies rubbed each other raw.

Feeling himself getting closer as his hips hitched and TK cried out in a way that sent thrills along Carlos’ spine. The heat, the noise, the rain pelting the windows, it was all too much in that dark room. Carlos couldn’t back it off now and breathed shallow and erratic and TK encouraged him with whispers of, “Fuck, come in me. Do it. Come inside of me, Carlos.” Then, TK started tightening his ass every time Carlos thrust and it only took for that surprise sensation to appear twice for Carlos to groan so, so deep that he rattled as the orgasm dropped from the heat in his abdomen and spread through his groin.

Carlos was still breathing hard when he momentarily drooped, but seemingly undeterred, TK bit the shell of his ear and Carlos mumbled his apologies as he let go of TK’s wrists. Those hands immediately found Carlos’ hair as he slid out of TK and kept going, down and down until he could smell sex and he rubbed his face against TK’s half-hard dick until he caught his breath. By then, TK was erect and had a leg hooked over Carlos’ shoulder as Carlos sucked down the waiting dick. He only did it to get impatient TK to practically howl against the thunder. Carlos smiled and pulled up just enough to work his tongue on TK’s head. He then got one of his rough hands around the base and jerked slowly as he made shapes on TK’s dick with his tongue. Last time, TK had played it cool and not lost his shit as Carlos bobbed with such suction. Now he had TK twisting his toes and sucking down breaths which TK held for several seconds before letting the air out in a burst. Somewhere in Carlos’ mind, he made a note to try breathplay, but right now, TK was coming undone.

“Fuck,” TK said so easily before straining to follow up with “Car-los!”

Carlos pulled off and mouthed TK’s balls as he jerked TK’s dick with a flair until TK let out a final cry. His breath came shortly and quick as he came on his abdomen and Carlos’ hand.

They were both gasping for breath, but TK started chuckling as Carlos went blindly through the house to grab a towel from the kitchen and deposit the condom in the trash can. As soon as he got back and felt around to clean up a very sticky TK, the lights slowly came up and Carlos rolled his eyes as TK started laughing harder, seemingly as soon as he saw Carlos. TK shook his head in an almost innocent fashion while he panted for breath and reached out to touched Carlos’ chest, neck, and lips.

“You should see yourself,” TK finally managed as he traced along Carlos’ collarbone and Carlos looked down to see that his upper body was a flaring shade of raw red from all the blood rushing around in his body. TK poked him and smirked, propping himself up on an arm. “You look damn good in wine,” he declared before sitting up and smiling at Carlos. “Shower? Or are your neighbors going to notice if I go dance naked in the rain?”

“You’re not taking a shower until the storm’s clear,” Carlos told him.

TK threw up his hands dramatically and then started to get up. “Rain it is!”

“Hey,” Carlos huffed, still trying to catch his breath as he threw down the kitchen towel and grabbed TK back down onto the couch. TK rose one brow and Carlos leaned in with a sweet grin. “I think my tongue will do just as good.”

“You think so?”

“Mmhmm...”

TK’s eyes finally seemed to dazzle for the first time since Carlos had known him. “Let’s see.”


End file.
